Alpha Vehicles
by Killerqueen15
Summary: Jacob knew they were meant to be together since they were kids, he just never knew how to tell her how her felt. So its true, when someone likes you, they'll pick on you. Now, they are both twenty-six years old and crossed each others paths once again. Will Bella allow the founder and CEO of Alpha Vehicles to mix work with romance, or is this strictly business? AU/AH
1. Prologue

A/N: A little idea that began to bloom. Its nothing much but I have a lot planned out so bare with me. Let me know if it sounds promising. First fic... be kind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to its respective owners etc.

I never thought I would end up in this situation in my entire life. I thought I was doing my job as a good citizen; studying in school, paying my dues, searching for a job and contributing to society. I'm a good sumaritan and have nothing on me; no criminal record, no traffic offenses, and have never been tried for anything in court. My record has always been clean, thanks to my chief of police father, always in the back of my mind, reminding me to stay out of harm's way. He still lives in Forks but I tend to remind myself to stay conscious of what he would think, seeing as he's the only family I have left.

It wasn't hard finding job openings as a personal assistant and secretary. It's not a job that you look up to, as being a doctor or lawyer would be, but it still is an important occupation to be filled for any CEO, VP, President, etc. of a major company or corporation. I had majored in English, minored in journalism, and achieved an associate degree. My resume had always been impeccable and reliable to get me a job.

Although, most places that I had sent my resume to had called me for an interview, none of these would pay as much, offer as much benefits, and be as convenient as working under the CEO and founder of Alpha Vehicles would. The Founder of these cars, that had become even more popular that the common Porsche, was now a billionaire, or maybe even far richer. When I received a phone call from the main receptionist, I didn't believe her. I had applied to every job I could find available, and this was grouped into my long-shot category.

So, believing I had struck some serious luck, I went to headquarters and checked in for my interview. When I was told to head up to his office, I almost lost my way around from gazing at the artwork in the grand building. Of course, it was a typical Seattle building, but what car industry has such elegance in its headquarters. There was artwork of vehicles in every hall, fountains and statues; quite unnecessary, but provided such class. As I stepped into the CEO's office, my amazement immediately turned into bafflement as I faced a seated, well dressed, handsome, Jacob Black.

Last we had seen one another had been when we graduated high school. He had matured in his appearance since then, gaining muscles and losing the innocence in his face provided by the childish roundness, and gaining the rigid structure of that of a man. He's donning a bit of facial hair that would make him attractive in the eyes of any woman. His eyes have remained the same deep onyx color, within them, one can see his mischievous and cunning demeanor, but there's something blended in from these years that have passed, resentment? He wears a tailored suit, if I remember correctly, he was 6'5'', one of the tallest among our peers, and always had trouble finding clothing that would fit properly. Now that we're twenty-six, he could be an inch or two taller. He had always been the gorgeous football jock, with the nicest car and motorcycle, and voted best smile and best looks. I can't let the pretty face fool me once again. This man is unpredictable and I cannot allow myself to work for him. No matter the benefits, the risks run far too high; I risk another broken heart dealt by the same man, Jacob, himself.


	2. Hidden Agenda

Alpha Vehicles

Chapter 1: Hidden Agenda

A/N: I'm surprised by all the support I've gotten already. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites:) I'm not doing a playlist for this fic, but when there's a song that really goes along with a chapter, I'll 'recommend' it. Recommendation: Still Into You by Paramore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to its respective owners etc.

**~AV~**

**BPOV**

"Bella, how have you been? Its been a while," an apologetic smile grows on his smooth face. Eights years pass and I still can't escape this man. He has always remained in my thoughts; I would always see something or do something that would remind me of him. If I had known or done some kind of research on this company like I should have I wouldn't have to see him once again.

How frustrating, I don't want to know this man, yet I find myself in his presence once again. _Leave me alone._

"Just fine." I don't falter. I need to leave now, or I'll be here forever. "I think there's been a mistake, I should leaving." Okay, so this company is offering a job that I would not get anywhere else, but that doesn't mean I'll be happy here working under him. _Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you'll believe it. _

I've missed him so much now but I can't let the pretty face fool me, he's only ever looked out for himself.

"Bella there was no mistake, I got your application and resume. Quite impressive as well." He's quick to correct me. _Is that concern in his eyes?_ Maybe if I get to the point...

"Jacob, I'm not working for you." I keep my head down, I can't look him in the eyes, although there's a force pulling me to look at him.

This job could support all my financial needs and I'd even have leftover money after all my expenses are taken care of. The office is a suitable walking distance from my apartment and with the excess money I would be able to move somewhere nicer, cleaner, and classier. Working here could be the best choice I make.

The silence drags on as I continue to avoid eye contact. I feel as though I've hurt him, though its only fair, he has hurt me in the past as well.

"Bella, we have a lot to offer, you wouldn't be here today if you didn't consider all the options." His voice sounds grim and I know he's upset by my words. "Bella will you look at me?"

I raise my head and instantly regret it. His deep, dark eyes are glossed over. _Did I do that to him?_ "Bella?" His voice cracks as he says my name. _Did I really affect him to this extent?_ I feel so conflicted.

Half of me feels that he shouldn't be trusted, but the other half really wants to give him the benefit of the doubt. It has been eight years, of course he's had to have changed and matured. He must know what he wants by now, we could keep everything strictly professional and avoid any confrontation, though something tells me confrontation is exactly what he's looking for.

Could working here really be that bad? Most likely, the worst case scenario would be thinking about memories I'm not fond of and possibly talking about my feelings. Cringe-worthy indeed but nothing life threatening.

Although, I never thought I would see him like this. He was always so confident, so sure of himself. I would have thought, especially here in his office of all places, he would have everything under his control. Now, it seems as though he's wearing his heart on his sleeve and I know everything: this is all much more than a simple job to him. This all would mean so much more, am I really ready for this?

"Bella, you know this job would- you would be happy here." Would I really be happy here? _Why don't you take the job and give it some time, you know you would be happy with him-_ With him? Did I seriously just think that?

Of course the job would be my best bet, but would I be happy working under him? It wouldn't mean anything would it, just a simple job and nothing more. Of course, I may be making his personal runs but its nothing I haven't done with employers in the past. Making coffee runs, organizing the office, picking up or dropping off dry-cleaning, taking phone calls; it's the same for everyone. _Can't hurt to try..._

I lower my eyes once again, just to make sure I don't want to over analyze everything for the third time, and find the confidence I need. "Okay."

"Okay, you'll work with me?" He looks at me expectantly. The smile slowly forms again on his beautifu- face, on his face.

"Yes." He no longer smiles, it's a full-on grin. I find myself wondering again, _did I do that to him?_

"Okay, so we have to go over everything that's expected from you." He moves about in search of some papers on his desk. A small smile grows on me, he's as messy as always and I'm probably going to have to fix it. _Jacob..._

"So, you'll be responsible for errand runs throughout the day, scheduling, phone calls, events, you will accompany me to some meetings, some days you may need to be present early, others you may need to stay after hours. You may need to be present at some events as well, so be ready." He hands me a few keys on a key ring, "These are the keys to the building, my office, and my apartment for any personal errands, and early or late office runs you may make. Is that okay?"

"That sounds fine." Considering he's in full-on business mode, I don't know whether to call him Jacob or Mr. Black.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can." _Did his grin grow in the last three seconds?_

"Let me take you around the office." He stood up and led me out of his office. He definitely grew an inch or two, thus proving my assumption. I picked up my purse and my brief case but he insisted I leave it there and make myself comfortable. He took me on a tour around the building and I found myself relax. I felt better getting familiar with the office. His smooth husky voice soothed my fears and I felt myself focusing more on his voice than the words her spoke.

It definitely didn't help that he kept his hand on the small of my back the entire time. I probably would have over thought the gesture if it hadn't felt _so right._

So apparently, he works with his old friends from years ago. It doesn't surprise me, they were always like brothers. On my tour of the office we stopped by Embry's, Quil's, and Seth's office. Embry and Quil had puzzling reactions to seeing me again. there was a mixture of sly smiles, knowing glances at Jacob, overly welcoming words.

Seth's reaction to me was completely predictable in every way possible. I had been friends with his older sister growing up, so seeing Seth again was like seeing family. "Sethy!" I squealed; if he had any reservations to who I was, considering I had changed over the years, they had blown out the window. I received the biggest bear hug of the century and giggles out of a six-foot-four giant that once stood at half my height.

Jacob allowed us to catch up for a minute and was soon pulling me away with a grand smile fixed on his face. He led us back to his office where I picked up my bags and made to leave.

"Office hours are from eight to six. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and left to prepare for the long day ahead of me.

**~AV~**

**JPOV**

Eight years. _Eight years._ Eight years and I finally get to see her again. She looks better than I imagined she would look. _Cool it, she's still mad at you._ I hoping to fix that though.

She had always been the most beautiful girl I knew. After all this time, I'm still into her. I've always been into her, even when we were just kids. _I fucked up! I need to fix this._

I'm never letting her go now that I've finally found her again. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw her application. I almost didn't believe it was her. _My Bells._

I need a game plan. Of course its going to be hard, I have to keep it strictly professional. _Damn,_ how am I going to do this. I picked up the phone on my desk and paged Embry, Quil and Seth to head down o the conference room. _Seth! _Apparently they're still friendly and he never told me, _little shit_.

I stepped out of my office and walked over to the conference room. We usually meet here when something is bugging one of us; its safe to say, when we make a call to meet here, its personal business.

As I walk in, I'm tackled by Quil. He tries to get me in a nelson hold, _not happening_. He's always trying to wrestle with Embry, Seth and I; _don't you know who the alpha dog is?_ of course to prove myself, I fight back, rustle him around. I hear Embry and Seth laugh behind us.

"Alright, alright. Sit your ass down."

"Afraid of losing Jake?"

"I think he's got other things on his mind, like Bella." Seth sings her name and I get, what I'm sure is, a goofy smile on my face. I can't help it.

"Didn't I call it? My last name isn't Call for nothing, I knew he was gaga for Bella." Embry had always been right, even in school. I should have taken his advice back then, it would have saved me my misery.

"So that's why you won't pick up babes with me?"

"Shut up, Quil. I need help." Now they put on their serious faces, yeah, that was all it took. If any one of us needs female advice, we're all ready to listen. "Bella's going to be my new secretary. I can't mess this up so I have to figure out what to do."

"Jake, just apologize."

"It's not that simple, Seth. You don't know how bad I made her feel. She was so eager to leave before, it almost killed me. It's not even like she hates me, it was more like she's still disappointed with me. I got her to stay but I need to make sure she doesn't leave now." Just remembering how much she wanted to leave, I even had to convince her to give me- working here a chance.

"Bro, these things are complicated, you need to play this one by ear. You don't know if she's dating someone, what she has planned for herself, or even what she's been up to these past eight years. You need to wait it out." Of course Embry calms my nerves, he's always the one with the long-lasting relationships.

"Yeah man, don't get ahead of yourself. Do what you did the first time, be her friend and work your way there." Quil had seen me in the beginning, hell, they'd all had seen me. They all knew, even when I wouldn't admit it. I always had a soft spot for her, even though 'soft spot' may be the universe's biggest understatement.

"Alright, I got it. Start off slow." I could do this. Bells and I are meant for each other. Even considering all my past relationships, nothing came close to how I feel for Bella.

After graduation, I couldn't take the thought of not seeing her again. Everyone thought I was crazy, moping over Bella after being so terrible to her. I remember not wanting to leave the house for weeks until my boys dragged my ass out.

I dated after high school but nothing felt right, not like Bella. She affected my brain _and_ my body. I tried to get over her, I really did, but now I regret it with all I have. I tried to get physical with other women but it never 'worked'. Like, I couldn't 'get it up', it never worked. It scared the shit out of me. If I hadn't been so scared, I probably would have cried at how I had been laughed at by my hookup that night. Each time I tried, it always happened, but when I got home, I thought about Bella and what do you know, hard as a rock and nothing to do about it but take care of it myself.

It was all the discouragement I needed, I didn't bother with anyone again. Quil always teased me about not 'getting any', but they didn't know why I stopped pursuing anyone. I don't want just anyone's touch, I want Bella and I'm determined to get her to love me.

**~AV~**

A/N: Review! Please and thank you! Back-story next chapter. The update may come within the next three days or after the twenty-fifth, I'm going out of the country for a week so bear with me.


	3. History: Part 1

Alpha Vehicles

Chapter 2: History: Part 1

A/N: Soo, if there's someone out there that doesn't want me to go crazy, you should definitely review. Reviews make me excited to write, therefore, if you want quick and good quality updates, _review_.

So, I've decided to have multiple parts to this chapter. Warning in advanced: there is fluff at some point within some of the parts to this chapter. And there will be more after this chapter... Its rated M for a reason. It's my first time writing though, so I'm easing into it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to its respective owners etc.

**~AV~**

_**Sixteen years ago**_

"Jacob," Rachel stood at the door of the garage, "Becks and I made dinner. Are you going to come inside anytime soon, your food's going to get cold."

"I'm not hungry, Rach." Jacob continued to, reinforce and expand the garage, putting up walls from the interior. It would take months but Jacob insisted on turning the tool shed into a garage. The twins brushed the task off as a distraction for him, but Jacob was more thoughtful than they gave him credit for.

Jacob wanted to fix cars when he grew up, to make them reliable and safe. He believed it was a way for him to bring balance back to his life, so no one else had to be taken away from their families that way.

In the year prior, Jacob's mother had lost her life in a car accident on a highway between Forks and La Push. She had died on impact and was declared DOA. They had all grieved, not just the Black family but all of La Push. Sarah had been involved in all the reservation's activities, she had been the reason the reservation was thriving. With her gone, everyone was suffering.

It hadn't been easy for any of them this past year, but the twins had been putting in serious effort to keep the house running. Though, they frequently left the house to escape memories of their mother, they were always back in time to make dinner and do common house chores. Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob all had responsibilities now: cleaning the house, taking out the trash, washing dishes, making dinner, keeping up with their school work, and looking after each other.

Billy still went to work but his depression had worsened within the past few months; he neglected taking his medication for his diabetes. He refused to leave his bedroom on his days off. He had lost hope but continued to work to support his children.

Jacob began acting up in school. Just after the accident, he refused to go to school. It had taken his sisters, his best friends, Quil and Embry, and his father to get him to go to school. The simplest of things set Jacob off. It could be other kids in the class gossiping about his mom or even teachers. He had become aggressive, but it all boiled down to feeling abandoned.

"Jacob, you haven't eaten for the past three days. You've already made a lot of progress with the shed, now, come inside before I get Becca on your ass." Rachel was in no mood to humor he brother, it had been a long day, and she was eager for rest. Jacob backtracked his steps looking around, _I still need to put up th corkboard, shelves, a workbench..._ "Jake."

"Coming, Rach." Jacob turned to face his sister. She ruffled his hair, put her arm around his shoulder, and together, they walked inside through the back door.

"Where's Dad?"

"He hasn't left his room," Rebecca answers as we enter the kitchen. The three of them sat at the dinner table and began eating. "I called Harry, and Charlie. They're coming over later to help with Dad."

After twenty minutes of silence, and Jacob pushing around the food on his plate, he got up and went to the living room and sat on the couch. Jacob closed his eyes and drifted off with thoughts of his mother swarming his mind.

**~AV~**

Jacob was startled out of his sleep by Rebecca shutting the front door. Jacob switched the t.v. as Harry and Charlie greeted him and his sisters. They made their way towards Billy's room and revealed an uncertain Bella standing at the door.

Bella had been through her own troubles. Unlike Jacob and the twins, she had been neglected by neglected by her flighty mother, Renee.

Renee had dreamed of travelling, never staying in once place for too long until she met Charlie and got pregnant. She had seen her pregnancy as the end of her dreams. As Bella got older, she saw opportunity to travel and move away from the small town. Charlie and Renee did not see eye to eye.

Years passed until Renee became sated. The week prior to coming with Charlie to Billy's aid, Renee finally left without a trace, leaving behind her husband and daughter.

Bella and Charlie grieved for their loss: Charlie for the woman he loved, and Bella for the mother that had never loved her. Bella had always felt like she was never enough and struggled with low self esteem, always keeping to herself and trying to please her mother for once. This had been the straw that broke the camel's back; Bella had retracted from everything social and not speaking anymore. No one had heard her make a single sound since Renee had left.

She stared at Jacob from her place at the door, unsure of what to do, as he returned her stare.

Hoping she wasn't disturbing him, she sat next to him on the couch.

This wasn't their first time meeting, their fathers had always been friends, since childhood, and insisted on getting together often. Nevertheless, this was the first time they were alone together.

They sat awkwardly, side by side, keeping their gaze down into their laps. Jacob knew about Bella's mother, he had heard in school. Forks and La Push shared schools, allowing a joint educational system.

There were never any secrets in Forks, especially when it involves the family of the chief of police. once news starts to spread, it doesn't stop until there's no one left to tell.

Jacob couldn't decide which circumstance he found worse, his mother being taken away from him, with the knowledge that she loved him with her whole heart, or Bella's mother choosing to leave her behind. Heedless to say, both their mothers were gone and they were left to cope.

As silent tears slid down Bella's face, just as he'd seen on countless occasions throughout class, he decided that losing her mother hurt just the same as when he lost his. Offering comfort in the only way he knew how, he reach out his hand and placed it over hers on the couch.

Jacob felt she could understand him, should he decide to share how he felt with her. That night, Jacob made the fateful decision to be open with Bella. He knew he wasn't alone, Bella was going through the same pain.

Without another thought, Jacob spoke about his mother, not waiting for Bella to respond with each pause to let his words sink in. That night, he made a friendship Bella that, unbeknownst to him, would last a lifetime.

**~AV~**

A/N: This will be the last update for another week or so. There's more to come from their back story, notice its sixteen years prior to Bella's meeting with Jacob in the first and second chapter. There's quite a bit to it. This chapter's short, sorry, I wanted to get another chapter in before I leave:/ Thanks for reading.


	4. History: Part 2

Alpha Vehicles

Chapter 2: History: Part 2

A/N: My apologies on the super late update, I was away. I'm starting school soon, so there may be delays on updates, but I'm aiming for at least once a week from now on. I always remember to write, I have everything planned out, it just needs to be written. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, they mean a lot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to its respective owners etc.

**~AV~**

Bella gawked at Jacob. Did he really just do that? Jacob had finished speaking to Bella about his mother. It had been harder than he thought; now, sitting on the couch in his living room with Bella, he felt that he exposed himself to the point of no return in vulnerability. On the brink of tears, he gazed at Bella as she contemplated her next action.

_"When my mom passed, it was the end of the world. I know everyone dies at some point, but why did it have to be so soon? She was the best person in the entire world. Mom always looked out for us, especially for me when the twins picked on me. _

_"I remember when Mom would get home and immediately come in my room just to say hi and ask how my day was. We'd go in the kitchen and start dinner. She didn't let me help, or else I'd probably burn the house down, but she let me be the taste tester. She made the best food out of everyone on the Rez. Whenever we'd have a bonfire, everyone would run straight to Mom's food before there was none left. This always happened with the desserts. By the time I'd get up for dessert, it would all be gone. I remember I cried once because I didn't get to have any; now that I think about it, it was pretty embarrassing, but after that Mom always made everything in doubles, so that way we would have some at home if we couldn't eat any at the bonfires._

_"The twins teased me for that one. They teased me for everything, but Mom would always yell at them to quit it. I don't think I would have survived their torture if it wasn't for her. The twins were always looking to fight, when one would break, Mom would separate us and take me outside for a walk or sit on the front steps. There, she would always sooth my worries._

_"At night, she would put me to bed or tuck me in. I may regret telling, but I've never gone to sleep on my own. The twins didn't even know, or they'd bug me, but Mom always tucked me into be at night. Sometimes she would sing, others she would tell a story. It was our own bonding time. When she passed, I started getting nightmares. Everything changed when mom passed away. How is it that _my_ mom had to be taken away? When she did so much to help and all she wanted to do was make others happy. Dad would always come home with a smile on his face and now he won't even leave his bedroom unless he goes to work. And the twins are never home, to get away from all the memories. _

_"None of it is fair, and there's nothing left. She's gone and now there's no one here to keep us from falling apart. I feel like everything is falling apart. There's nothing we can do about it."_

Jacob sat, quiet and still, on the couch. He realized that remembering his mother was not necessarily a bad idea. Reminiscing about the good times may help move on, though that may take years.

Bella thought about what Jacob had done. He had left himself open to judgment. Was he not afraid of what she would think? Bella pondered over what he said. He had opened up about his mother to her, something he never did with anyone. What does this mean about her?

Bella wanted to cry. Jacob had been open and would accept any judgment from her. Though the situations were different, Jacob's mother loved him, they were both abandoned and alone, Jacob understood how it feels to be alone; he still struggles with the feeling. Bella looked up into his eyes; she saw hurt, desperation, anticipation, and fear. She could easily read him like an open book.

Now was Bella's turn to make a bold move; she scooted closer to Jacob on the couch and embraced him.

Jacob was not expecting this reaction from Bella. He wasn't sure what to expect at all. As Bella wrapped her arms around Jacob, he felt whole, they both did. He suddenly didn't feel so alone. He let his tears escape, just as Bella's tear ran from her eyes as she sobbed into Jacobs neck.

**~AV~**

"Com'on Bells, time to go," Charlie called to Bella from the kitchen. They had stayed at the Black's house until three in the morning. Charlie felt like he and Harry had made progress with Billy tonight. "Bells?" He stuck his head out of the kitchen to glance in the living room. Of course, its three a.m., its way past Bella's bedtime. She and Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch.

"We'll stop by again soon Billy, I'll give you a call tomorrow." He looked over at Billy seated at the table, sipping on his mug of coffee. He made his way over to Bella on the couch to carry her to the car. He couldn't help but smile at the two, they fell asleep clutching each other's hand.

**~AV~**

_**Two Years Later**_

" Jake, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, just hold the light there Bells." Jacob had finally finished the garage and began dabbling in the world of car repairs. Now that Billy is bound to his wheelchair, Jacob had to take on more responsibilities, but its nothing he can't handle. "Okay, start the engine?" Jacob had been asked by Harry to take a look at Sue's car. Billy convinced him to let Jacob have a look, as he'd been tampering with his car and had enough. He needed to sell it and Jacob messing with it could possible only cause trouble.

Bella turned off the flashlight and ran over to turn the key in the ignition. Just as Jacob hoped, he car began rumbling and started without any additional unwanted noises. A grin grew on his face quickly, _his first repair_. Bella ran over to him and congratulated him with a well deserved hug. "Good job, Jake."

Whenever she did this, Jacob felt like he owned the world. Bella had been his rock ever since she first came over. He made it his first priority to be her everything, not just to return the favor, but because he cared for her, too. Throughout the past two years, the became inseparable. In school, the two would play together during recess, make faces behind their evil teachers, get yelled at for talking during lessons, and even get detention after school together. They had become very lively with the time they spent together. Bella even made friends with Embry and Quil, as well as Leah and Seth Clearwater. When Harry and Charlie visited to check up on Billy, Leah and Seth would occasionally come also. Although Leah wasn't the kindest, as she had more in common with the twins, she sympathized for Bella and always considered her a friend of sorts. Seth, however, immediately formed a crush on Bella and scantily hid it. Bella had seen right through it, though she didn't tease him for it, like the boys and Leah do, she treated him like a little brother, always including him in their usual activities of hid and seek, tag, and red-light, green-light.

Bella made a point of going to the Black's house when Charlie came over. Whether he came over to watch a game, or just to check up, Bella always came over to see her best friend. Jacob more than appreciated her efforts. Bella knew exactly what he needed. Sarah had always been Jacob's driving force, providing encouragement, love and an extra push where it was needed. Bella made sure to pick up where she left off, going to his recreation football games, reading in the garage while he went around working, fixing shelves, stocking the corkboard with new tools, cleaning the work bench, or messing with his dad's truck. She managed to help him every time he struggled.

_"Jake, you need to know this for the test." The two sat at the kitchen table. Bella had noticed a drop in his grades and began directing his focus onto his schoolwork, rather than the garage. _

_"I don't need to know this for life, why do I have to learn this now? I don't get it." _

_"Jacob Ephraim," she let him know it was a serious matter, "it doesn't matter whether you need to know this for life, you need to study no matter what the occasion is. Not just for history, but for math, science, and literature, just like you read and study Car and Driver." Jacob though over it for a moment and became determined. Bella was making a serious effort to help him. He thought it was only fair that he try just as hard as her if she was only doing this for him._

_"Alright, let's go over it again?"  
_

_"What's that?" Bella was interested in what Jacob was reading. He had been uncharacteristically quiet today. He hadn't gotten up from the couch in the garage once, he just sat and read his car magazine. _

_"It basically tells you how to build a car." Jacob read carefully, he wanted to build the fastest, nicest car in all of La Push. He knew he never would, but he was allowed to dream, wasn't he?_

_"Why don't you build one?" Jacob looked at her like it was obvious why he couldn't. "No, really. By the time you're old enough to drive it could be done, right? As long as its safe and reliable it would be fine with Billy. Since we're really young, it wouldn't matter how long it takes to get parts and build it. You have a garage, and if you learn enough about cars, it could be fun." Jacob pictured it just as Bella assured him. He could build a car over the span of four or five years couldn't he? If he had help..._

_"Would you help me? Help convince Dad and stuff? Go to the junkyard to find pieces..."_

_"Of course," Bella reassured him, she knew she always would.  
_

"I told you I know what I'm doing. Harry said if I fixed it, he would pay me for it," Jacob explained proudly how he would soon have enough money to get more pieces for his quest to build a car. "It going to take a while but we'll get all the pieces." 'We' was the word Jacob used. He didn't consider himself the only person that was building the car, Bella was in the garage just as much as he was, and Quil and Embry would stop by, too, they couldn't miss out on the opportunity to build something. Seth would come by, too, sometimes, but he was only allowed to sit on the side with Bella since the boys thought he was too young, though it was only by a year. They all wanted to pitch in, they made a point by contributing to the cause, the boys would stop to help with the manual labor, Seth would look for pieces as well, and Bella offered her support and flashlight-holding tool-passing services.

The two celebrated the job well done with warm sodas and a break from homework. Deciding to call it an early day, they walked back to the house. As Jacob sat down to watch the game with Billy, Charlie, and Harry, Bella offered to help the twins with dinner.

With Renée gone, Bella obligated herself to start cooking if she ever wanted a good meal not from the local diner. Charlie had always been and always will be helpless in the kitchen.

"How was your date, Bella?" In a sing-song voice, Bella was teased, just as she expected to be. Now that Bella spent so much time with Jacob, and practically was family, the twins took it upon themselves to pick on Bella just as much as they did with Jacob. Just as Jacob wouldn't take any of his sisters' words, Bella stood up to his sisters as well. She knew they just liked to tease them to make fun, to constantly keep the mood in the house light.

"Shut up, Rach." The twins giggled and continued back and forth with Bella.

"Touchy-touchy. There's no reason to be so defensive Bella, is there?"

"Becks, of course there is. They're planing their secret wedding, they just don't want to give it away."

"Don't worry Belly, we won't tell Dad, although you know he'd be happy."

"You guys are such geeks." Bella had to laugh at their antics, they really were entertaining. She never minded getting teased by them, they made her laugh.

"Com'on Belly, wouldn't it be great to be sisters?"

"We'd make you an honorary triplet."

"Quit calling me Belly, hand me the knife to chop veggies, please?" The twins got back to work, walking around the kitchen, passing each other utensils and foods in sync. Bella envied their connection, she was an only child and doubted she'd ever have any siblings. She seriously did think it be great to have the twins as sisters, though she had Jacob as her best friend, she really did want girl friends.

Just as dinner finished, Bella set the table and called the men over to eat. They had made a lot of food to satisfy many appetites, including the extensive one that belongs to Jacob.

**~AV~**

_**Two Years Later**_

**JPOV**

"Bells, I'm hungry," I whined as I continued my work under Old Quil's car. I've been getting a lot more work now, which means more money for my rabbit. Odd jobs and repairs here and there really do pay off.

"Jake, we just got home." Yup, that's right, she's referring to the garage as home. We spend enough time here to call it a mutual home. She's reading a book in her usual spot on the old couch but today, its unacceptable. I want her attention, I've been seeking it more lately since a few weeks ago. We were on first beach for the first day of summer bonfire. Almost everyone attends this bonfire, even some of the pale faces. We were on a mission to find Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah to play Frisbee. It was our mission impossible with so many people on the beach.

I grabbed her hand so I wouldn't lose her among the crowd. It was the first time I held her hand but it already felt so right. I glanced back at her but she was entranced by the surrounding activities. I pulled her along until we found the others. We split into our usual teams, Quil, Seth and I on one team and Leah, Embry and Bella on the other. We had this teaming for all of our games, that way if anyone got tackled, it was with their assigned match and no one was hurt: I cover Embry, Quil covers Leah, Seth covers Bella. It may not seem fair, but no one but Quil is bold enough to cover Leah, it usually ends with him on the ground and Leah fouling anyway, no way would any of us let her play against Bella, not even Leah herself. Seth always plays fair with Bella, he'd never hurt her.

We had to end our game early to get to eat before all the food disappeared, though if I was still hungry, Bella would make me something when we got back to the house. As we ended the game, Bella grabbed the Frisbee and kept it under her arm. Bella managed to trip over herself a few times - although she's been tripping less with every game - so her clothes were ruffled everywhere, she had sweat down the back of her neck, breathing heavily, and she was flushed all over. I love that she never really was one of those girls that didn't play sports. Though she would never play recreationally, she always played with us when we needed a player. Bella isn't afraid of sweat or getting dirty, she knows how to have fun.

Just like I usually do after a game, she knows to expect it by now, I sneaked up behind her and 'gently' wrestled her to the ground. Bella knows my tricks now, after the countless play fights we've had, so it took a little longer that time.

She laughed at my struggle to get a hold on her, and though it should have caused me to further become frustrated, it made me want to struggle more. Her laugh sounded like bells, which I guess is where her nickname came from; I wanted her to laugh more, I can't get enough of it. Leah pulled us apart, claiming that we _are inseparable_, which is true but I have absolutely no problem with that. Bella giggled at her and looked me in the eyes. Cliché, maybe, but the look of pure happiness she gave me was beautiful, it had me falling in love. Fourteen may be a little too young to fall in love, but say what you want, I love Bella. I want to be the source of her happiness.

"Please?" I rolled out from under the car and gave her my puppy eyes, she always falls for them. "Feed your starving puppy." No mercy today, I want her to myself.

"So now you're a puppy?"

"Mhmm," I nodded and jutted out my bottom lip. _She's a goner, this one always works._

"If I recall correctly, you were calling yourself 'Big Alpha Dog 1' a minute ago when you Shrek-carried me in."

_But she laughed at it, that was the goal. _"I don't know what you're talking about." Maybe if I shrug my shoulders and shake my head...

"Hmm. My mistake, that must have been another Jacob Black that likes to throw me around mercilessly for fun." _But you're so tiny, I have to. I'm unofficially obligated to do so._

"Bells?" _Cue the eyebrow raise and..._

"Lets go to the house and get a snack then." _Mine. _I couldn't help it, I ran over and, as she called it, Shrek-carried her out of the garage. "Jake!" _More giggles, just like bells._

"We need to hurry, Big Alpha Dog 1 is hungry!"

**~AV~**

A/N: Review! Thanks for reading:)


	5. History: Part 3

Alpha Vehicles

Chapter 2: History: Part 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.

So, I feel like I'm zooming past their years together but I need to get this story going. I consider their backstory all one chapter, so for me, I'm still on chapter two:/ School starts in a week for me, boo. I think about you all so much, I'm writing instead of cramming to do my summer work. That's true dedication. But if someone can come up with themes corresponding to Wuthering Heights, that'd be great. Moving on...

For this part and the next, yes, there's another part to this chapter, check out Pressure by Paramore. You don't have to, their song just goes along well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to its respective owners etc.

**~AV~**

_**9th Grade**_

**BPOV**

_"Bells, what time are you gonna be here?"_

"Jake, you gotta wait, Charlie just got home. We're leaving in a little bit."

_"Bells.." _always so quick to whine, _"what are you making?"_ It appalled me how much he could eat. One would think that a teenage boy of his age would only have one thing on his mind: getting laid. Although Jake does have only one thing constantly on his mind, it more or less revolves around edible sustenance, or in plain terms, me making him food.

"Fish, loads of fish."

_"Bells.." _the whining persists, _"I want steak." Its kind of cute..._

"Jacob, we've been having steak for the past week. Charlie and Billy insist on fishing every other weekend, we need to deplete the supply of fish in the freezers." More so for personal reasons than not, if I make another steak, I'm going to go crazy.

_"Fine, but, then you need to bring me desert."_

Hold up, "are we negotiating what _I'm _making for dinner?"

_"Who says I don't help?"_

"You sit there and watch, that doesn't count as helping."

_"I supervise! Please, Bells? Dad loves your apple pie, you make it just like Mom." _Oh, the guilt trip.

"Bells, lets go!" Charlie chooses the perfect time to call me away, as he waits quite impatiently at the door. Its nothing personal though, the SeaHawks are playing in ten minutes.

"Give me a sec. Dad." I call out to him and immediately turn my attention to the phone once again, "I'll see you in a few Jake." Hanging up the phone, I run into the kitchen to put the phone away and grab the bags of food for dinner. As I hear Charlie turn on the cruiser, I run to the counter and pick out various apples from the fruit basin to appease Jacob.

Running out of the house and into the cruiser, I think of the transition we've all made this summer. The twins decided to high tail it out of La Push. Becca married a surfer and moved to Hawaii at a week's notice. Billy had been furious, we all were astounded, none of us knew she was engaged, or even dating to begin with. Although it was a shock to all of us, Rachel was more upset than us combined; her twin sister had kept a secret from her. Nevertheless, Rachel came with a shock of her own: she had managed high enough grades to achieve scholarships, grants and financial aid to cover to costs of college where she had decided to dorm.

With both of the twins gone, there were much more responsibilities to uphold. Jacob began to physically help his father on his own on top of his household chores and working in the garage. I insisted on contributing as well. We worked out a system: We all go about our morning routines and schedule, after the school/work day, we would either meet at the Black's or at our house, I would cook, Jacob would 'supervise', and we'd have dinner together during one of Charlie and Billy's games. Considering we all ate the same thing, Charlie and Billy both contribute to the groceries and they are divided between the two households.

This system made our lives all the more easier, and we get to see each other everyday.

Upon our arrival, Jake bounded out of the house to open my door. Needless to say, I was crushed in a bear hug of massive proportions. With an _oomph_ I was hoisted into the air, and all the breath squeezed out of my lungs, _marvelous_.

"Son, don't break my daughter, I've only got one."

"Sorry." _Yeah, go ahead and look sheepish._ When he finally put me down is when I realized he must have grown another inch.

"How tall are you trying to grow Jake? I'm standing on my tippy-toes and you're still taller, what's going on?" I questioned playfully, I couldn't help but smile. I've known him for the longest time, my best friend, and he's growing before my eye. Though I trust I'm growing as well, hopefully...

"I'm growing." A simple response I had just come up with yet still so hard to grasp. He _is_ growing; with all the change in dynamics around the house, he has matured significantly and it will only continue. Aside from the mental change, he, Quil and Embry have started weight lift and if you'll allow me to stare for a bit...

Best friend. Best friend. Best friend. _Internal battle._ Nope, best friend.

_Ugh_, is it so bad to feel a little bit more than just friendship for a best friend? Though maybe its a lot more, I can't help it.

"Well, move those growing arms to the backseat where the food is and bring it to the kitchen."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." I rolled my eyes, at least he plays along.

**~AV~**

Directly after dinner, I ran into the kitchen to get started on the apple pie. Knowing we'd be here for a while, I wasn't concerned with the time it would take. Hearing a clutter of plates, I turned away from the counter I'd been working at to see Jacob walk in with all the dishes in his arms on his way to the sink.

"Careful, Jake, don't break anything."

"Sure, sure." Signalling another eye roll from me.

"Are you going to wash dishes for me?"

"Yuck, Bells." Thus commencing the same fight of each night, though the outcome is always the same, it may seem staged now.

"Jacob, I did cook-"

"And I did supervise."

"Don't you think you could wash dishes for me tonight? I am making that apple pie you wanted." As much as he used his puppy eyes on me, he never gained any sort of immunity. Looking up to him, with his new-found height making it all the better, I batted my eyes and bit my bottom lip. No, this is not manipulation. I'm just trying to ease the workload a little, nothing bad about that. Albeit, the darkening of his eyes doesn't escape me. "Please?"

"But I need a reward. I worked so hard in school today and there are a lot of dishes." I needed a moment to stifle a laugh, although Jacob looked like he was about to burst. What he deems to be hard work is giving Quil a wedgie during phys. ed. just outside of the girls locker room; either that or the sprint her ran directly after said hard work to escape Quil's wrath. Here is where the result barely varies, "see, my head hurts and I would appreciate a massage," as opposed to yesterday when he wanted a kiss on the cheek.

"Wash the dishes and maybe you'll earn one." So as he washed, I assembled the pie and put it in the oven to bake and set the timer.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch in the living room, our dads invested in the game and a few beers. He sat me almost on top of his lap and with my back to the arm of the couch and placed his own arm behind me on the couch. As promised, I ran a hand through his hair, scratching and rubbing at his scalp. He leaned over and rested his head at my shoulder.

_"Mmmh, _Bells."

"Hmm?" He was almost purring a few minutes into his 'massage'.

"Jake, how come you guys are hanging around those older kids?"

"Who?" Poor kid, he's falling asleep. A quick glance at the clock lets me know its only seven thirty.

"Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron. They're not good news."

After a giant bear yawn, he makes himself more comfortable, "naw, Bells. They're fine."

In reality, they aren't 'fine'. Sam's starting to get a bad reputation around the school. He and Leah have been dating for a few years now, though even she can see a change in him. They're going down a dark road, always arguing and taking time apart now and then. Leah says its his parents, they're splitting up. His father never even had a good reputation to tarnish, always drinking and cheating.

Paul has never been a good kid. He's practically on his own, aside from his mother, but she comes and goes, disappearing for days at a time. He's the reservation man-whore. Most girls in our school lose 'it' to him. It doesn't end there though, he's had at it with grown women, even some mothers, too.

Jared is on the verge of being kicked out of his home. He keeps sneaking out to see his Sam and Paul, or sometimes he's with his girlfriend, Kim.

They all have criminal records for stealing car parts. How do I know this? Well, who takes care of Charlie after one too many beers?

"Don't worry, Bells." He yawned again with ease, though it did not soothe me in the slightest.

**~AV~**

_**10th Grade**_

"Bella, what's going on between you two?" Leah asked for the third time, exasperated that I hadn't answered the first time.

"I'm trying to figure out." Jacob has been avoiding me. The school year started out great, just like the last, but Jacob reconnected with his older friends after the summer. Yeah, he introduced me, but as I recall, they were far less friendly than Jake had made them out to be.

**~AV~**

_"Don't worry, Bells, they're great." He turned his attention to his friends and tugged me along to the parking lot. His voice now further deepened, "Hey, guys, this is Bella."_

_"So this is precious little Bella?"_

_"Bella, this is-"_

_"Paul, sweetheart. You know that though, I'm sure," he concluded with a wink directed towards Jared as he coughed over a chuckle. _

_Quite uncomfortable with Paul running his eyes up and down my body, I focused my attention on the other two boys, "I'm Sam. This is Jared." He motioned to Jared positioned behind him on his left; he gave a slight wave of his hand._

_"Pleasure." I tugged at Jake's arm, still feeling Paul's eyes on me. I was more than ready to leave._

_"Oh, it will be. Jacob, how come you don't bring Bella around more, she looks like a ride," they chuckled, I didn't understand until I realized the underlying innuendo. _

_Jake ignored the last comment and motioned towards Sam. "Sam's helping me with the Rabbit. He's been helping me find pieces, and even recommending business."_

_"Find pieces?" Does this mean he's stealing them or are they really _just_ finding pieces. "So it'll be done soon? We haven't worked on it in a while."_

_"We? More like just Jacob, darling. He does the work between the two of you."_

_"Jared," with a stern look, Sam continued, " yeah, we look for pieces. Its cute of you to accompany Jacob while he works." _Cute.

_"Thanks," I didn't bother hiding the bitter tone. _

_"You know, Bella should give _us_ some company while we work. We could give her a ride afterwards if she wants. I bet she'd want it bad by then end of the night." Each sentence was followed by a raise of eyebrows or a lick of his lips, not bothering to hide the implication. _

_"Naw, um, I wanted to introduce you guys. I should be getting back with Bella. I'll see you guys later," we parted. _

**~AV~**

Jacob understood my reluctance to see them again, though he continued to hang around them; Quil and Embry, too.

"Jacob's been ignoring me somewhat."

"Somewhat? What does that mean?"

"Well, you know how we have dinner every day with our dads?" I continued after she nodded, "he's completely normal at home. Its like nothing happened at all; its just here. In school, its like he doesn't want to know me anymore."

"What do you think it is? Has there been a change in anything as of late?"

"I'm not sure. Forget that for now, how's your life with Sam?" I can't take the attention. Shifting it off of myself and onto Leah always works. She was in no way shy to vent about her relationship issues. Though we'd get nothing productive done during chemistry, we could rant, get something out in the open, confront the issue, and still manage to get a B+.

"He's been sneaking around a lot at night. I know what he does outside of school, don't have me wrong, but it's more than that. I don't get it, its not like he's not getting any, but he doesn't really- its like- he's keeping his distance."

"What do you think for?"

"I don't know. Do you think I'd be contemplating if I didn't know?" She had reason to be irritated, just as much, if not more irritated than I am at the moment with Jacob.

Touchy subject. "Do you have any ideas? Are there any clues, room for doubt?"

"Not really. The last time he came around the house, we had a family barbecue. That was almost three weeks ago. We've been meeting up at random places and hooking up in his car since then."

"What happened at the barbecue? Anything different?"

"No, not that I know of. I introduced him to my family from the Makah rez, my cousin, Emily. She's like a sister."

"Hmm." After a moment of thinking whether to ask or not, I decided I needed to ask. "Do you think Sam could be what's making Jacob act distant also?"

Seriously contemplating the possibility, Leah looked me in the eyes, "you never know."

**~AV~**

"Jake! Jacob!" Trying to get his attention, it looks like it's about to rain and I want to get home as quickly as possible. The walk home would drench me if it started to rain. If Jake doesn't hurry, we won't make it home before the rain hits. Turning away from Sam and his gang, he came over. "Ready to go?"

"I'm gonna head over to Sam's today."

"Oh." So I'm walking home alone. _Joy._ "You'll be home for dinner though?"

"No, I'm staying by Sam. I'll see you tomorrow?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned and ran back to the others. They in turn walked to the parking lot and climbed into two cars.

_I guess that's how its going to be for a while._ I should have expected it at one point or another, Jacob easily makes friends. He can have his own friends.

**~AV~**

Jacob continued this way for months. I guess its not going to end anytime soon. Sometimes he came back for dinner, other times he would completely skip out. I learned to treasure the time I had with him. The rabbit was eventually finished, without me. Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul and the others 'found' all the pieces and were done in no time. I still haven't ridden in it, Jacob leaves school in his car and goes to Sam's with Quil, Embry, and Seth.

Speaking of Sam, he finally got all the distance he wanted. Time proved him to be unfaithful. Leah had been furiously aggravated to the point of violence, more so when she found out he had cheated with her own cousin Emily. It took Sethy and I holding her back to prevent who knows what she would have done. Seth became torn. Sam's gang finally learned to accept him, though it was awkward for him around Emily.

Jacob was hooked on Emily, he practically swore by her. I missed my best friend dearly. Leah was great to talk to, but I missed seeing Jacob everyday. On top of not speaking, I feel like they laugh, at me specifically.

**~AV~**

_**11th Grade**_

"Dinner's ready!" I called out into the living room. Too immersed in the game, I made them their plates and brought them out. The Black's house would always be like a second home but it feels different without Jacob. With the way he treats me, or lack there of, I barely see him anymore, it almost feels like I'm not even welcome.

A few years ago, I would have been completely okay with staying here for hours on my own, like I said, a second home. Now, I wouldn't even dare venture out to the garage.

Back in the kitchen, I set a plate for myself on the table and sat down to eat on my own. The roar of the motorbike gave Jacob away as he pulled into the garage. From the kitchen window, I could barely make out his figure in the rain as he entered the house. Sam and his gang starting rebuilding bikes, Jake finished his weeks ago.

"Son, don't let me catch you on that death trap! I'll confiscate it!"

"Alright, Chief. I'll stay safe." Its it possible that his voice deepened again? He has grown again, its not uncommon for boy his age to get many growth spurts in succession.

He stepped into the kitchen and stopped short. "Bells." I wouldn't up at him, he doesn't deserve that pleasantry. He is as gorgeous as ever, I don't need to look at him to know, though I'd never admit it to him. "Hey. What's for dinner?"

"Steak. Potatoes. Asparagus." The cold shoulder. He deserves it. I directed my attention back to my plate. He stood there, at the door frame of the kitchen, rooted to that very spot. Shaking his head, as if to clear it, her served himself the biggest three pieces of meat, four potatoes, and skipped the asparagus entirely.

He sat directly across from me. "Bells?" He hadn't taken a single bite. Was he waiting for something? I paid him no mind. "Bells." I continued eating; as hard as it is, I can't let him do this to me. "Bells, please? Look at me?" His patience was running out, as it did so easily when he was ignored. "Bells, look at me, God damn it!"

"What?" Looking up, I can visibly see the anger in his eyes.

"Don't do that."

"Excuse me?"

"Bells, I said I was sorry."

"Jacob, you can't do these things, its not cool. You act like a jerk at school, either completely ignore me or tease the crap out of me and then if I'm even lucky enough to catch you here, its a complete 180."

"I said sorry."

"Sorry won't dry my books, heal my sprained ankle-"

"We didn't mean for you to get hurt, that was an accident."

"Jacob-"

"Bells. I'm sorry. You know I don't mean it."

"Then, why _do_ you do it? Enlighten me."

"Sam. He's helping me with the car stuff. You know how much it means to me."

"Yeah, I do Jacob but-"

"Jake."

"Jacob, just-"

"Jake. My name is Jake."

"Its Jacob"

"You've always called me Jake."

I'm far past exasperated, I refuse to argue this. "Eat, then. Its fine. Whatever." I hate getting like this with him. After a moment, he finally began eating. No surprise, he finished around the same time I did, and I started before him. For once he was satisfied, sitting back in his seat. Suddenly, he stood with an intensity I did not know.

"Come, Bells."

"Where?"

"The garage." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me out the front door, through the rain, and into the garage. I sat on the old couch in the corner by the space heater. The Rabbit on full display in the center of the garage. "Let's go for a ride." He looked to me expectantly. "You've never been in and I promised you that you'd be first. I broke my promise, but you still should take a ride."

"Jacob."

Giving a resigned sigh, he persisted. "Com'on Bells. I've missed you." With a grand sigh, I walked around to the passenger side. He got in and held out his hand. As it proves, I can never refuse him anything. I clasped his hand in mine and sat back to relax. He pulled out of the garage, away from the house, and onto the road. The car ran smoothly, I could probably fall asleep here.

"Bells, you mean so much to me. You're still my best friend." I couldn't respond. Over many months, he has teetered between bully and friend. Knocking my books down, stuffing me into my locker, Leah ripped him a new one for that, pushing me around like a rag doll, then occasionally coming back home for dinner and treating me like an old friend, a confident. Otherwise confusing the hell out of me.

He pulled over on one of the roads nearby the cliffs. Parking the car, he shifted over closer to me. Here is the boy I once knew. Uncertainty in his eyes, a quiver running through his arms: he's nervous. What could be running through his mind?

"Bells." He leaned in closer, his head tilting down to meet mine, his eyes closed. Was there ever a doubt that we'd one day end up here? Would this confirm our feelings? I realized I have no clue how he feels. If I give in, what could this mean? Would I regret it? Should I walk away now and not turn back?

I want to control this but uncertainty's call is much too strong. I would take this leap of fate. I would always take it, so long as Jacob asked.

I pressed my lips to his, soft and smooth. Gently, our kiss began, until I parted my lips was our union tame. He was quick to claim my lips for his own; smooth honey, full like pillows, and rich in taste. His hands moved to my face as mine moved to his neck. We clung to one another as if our survival depended on the other.

We soon parted for air, though that was not the end of it. He put the car in drive and zoomed over the roads of La Push, back to our little Taj Mahal, or it used to be; it still could be. He exited the car and came straight to my door, lifting me out and carrying me to the old couch in the corner.

No space heater was needed, I had my own personal sun. We resumed our kiss until I had to leave with Charlie. Though there was still uncertainty in the way, I knew what may come. The only problem was, I may not like the cards I've been dealt.

**~AV~**

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review :)


End file.
